The most prevalent use for intermodal containers is for the shipment of goods throughout the world. These goods are boxed and/or palletized and placed in the container. The container doors are closed, and locked via a latch. Usually a seal made of plastic or metal is affixed to show that the container is sealed. The container is then placed on a chassis, and leaves the yard to be transported to the final destination.
Upon arrival at another intermodal facility, the container often passes through a portal containing a line scan camera to collect the container number. Upon arriving at a check-in kiosk, a second camera attempts to zoom in to the seal on the container door. The numbers are then checked and verified against a waybill as a means to determine if the contents of the container are intact. In the instance where the numbers do not match, the truck driver is queried as to whether or not s/he is aware of any tampering with the container. In the absence of facts to the contrary, the assumption is that a person mistakenly in entered the waybill number.
According to the United States Department of Transportation, theft of the contents of intermodal containers costs companies between $2,000,000,000 and $10,000,000,000 per year, This wide array of figures is due to reluctance on the part of the transportation industry to fully disclose the true and full costs. The primary reasons cited include fear of higher insurance rates, potential fodder for competitors, and the belief that theft is just the cost of doing business.
The current process of check-in and check-out of an intermodal container may entail a remote visual inspection of the container seal via camera. On many occasions the truck driver must exit the truck, move to the rear of the container, and manually manipulate the seal so that the camera operator can read the serial number on the seal. At times, the driver is required to read the seal number out loud to the camera operator. The average check-in/check-out time is approximately two minutes.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,831,531; 6,069,563; 6,265,973; 6,747,558; 7,036,729; 7,239,238; 7,342,497; 7,348,886; 7,364,089; and 7,385,510; and U.S. Published Patent Applications No. 2004/0041705; 2004/0113782; and 2006/0202824. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more disadvantages. There is a need for a system capable of simplified remote monitoring of containers, both stationary and in transit; inexpensive monitoring of containers; and cross-checking the integrity of container data.